<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Submit! by cynlcaI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906292">Submit!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynlcaI/pseuds/cynlcaI'>cynlcaI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynlcaI/pseuds/cynlcaI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Explaining things gets boring, of course Mammon would know</p>
<p>(It's been a little while since I wrote so criticism and requests are welcome!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ramblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Listen now of course I gotta go! I gotta make money cuz if ya don't got money then what do ya got?"</p>
<p>"No money." You replied lazily.</p>
<p>"Exactly! So blah blah bla blah bla bla."</p>
<p>You tuned out the rest of Mammon's words. He had been going on for hours at why he had to go to his appointment (which he already missed) instead of cuddling with you.</p>
<p>You felt your chin being pulled and stared directly into golden eyes.</p>
<p>"Are ya listening?"</p>
<p>With an eye roll you clambered into his lap, causing him to blush and start stuttering.</p>
<p>"I'm bored."</p>
<p>"W-wait I got my-</p>
<p>"You missed it already. Stay here with me."</p>
<p>You kissed at his neck occasionally biting some places leading to him letting out a sigh of pleasure.</p>
<p>Mammon let you continue for a little while before picking you up and dropping you down onto his bed. You opened your mouth to protest but before you got the chance Mammon leaned down over you and captured your lips in his. You felt yourself melt into his touch. </p>
<p>Once he left your touch you tried to follow before he pushed you back down onto his bed.</p>
<p>"Now because ya made me miss my shoot ya gotta make it up to me!"</p>
<p>Mammon tore off your shirt with a gasp from you and immediately brought his hands to your breasts, kneading the soft mounds.</p>
<p>You let out a soft moan as he dragged his nails over your sensitive nipples.</p>
<p>He brought his head down to drag his tongue across them and busied his hand removing your skirt.</p>
<p>With a gasp as he brought ran his finger over you underwear you intertwined your fingers in Mammon's hair.</p>
<p>"Nobody could pleasure ya like I could right?"</p>
<p>You nodded erratically.</p>
<p>"Nobody could."</p>
<p>Mammon leaned back up to look at your face full of ecstasy and kissed you again, leaving a trail of saliva again.</p>
<p>"Haa- fuck don't tease me Mammon." You whined looking up at him.</p>
<p>In response to your plead he pressed down on your clitoris bringing his other hand to your entrance.</p>
<p>"AH!" You screamed at the sudden contact.</p>
<p>"Ya want everyone else to hear ya?"</p>
<p>You bit down on your lip and threw your head back as he pushed a finger inside you, suddenly feeling the tightness in his pants more forcefully.</p>
<p>He pushed in another finger, scissoring inside of you when you grinded down on his fingers.</p>
<p>Mammon retracted his other hand in a desperate effort to touch himself through his pants which you only noticed after he let out a long groan.</p>
<p>You moved down closer to him and pulled down his pants, rubbing his tip and massaging his balls.</p>
<p>"Damn- s-slow down would ya?" He said letting out gasps of air.</p>
<p>A second later your hand was shoved away and you felt something larger prodding at you</p>
<p>"P-please put it in Mammon please."</p>
<p>He smirked rubbing it along your folds.</p>
<p>"And why should I? Huh human?"</p>
<p>He toyed with you although he knew he needed you just as bad as you needed him. Not like you could tell though.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'll never make you miss your shoot again mammon please!"</p>
<p>He barely let you finish before he bottomed out inside you making you scream.</p>
<p>"Loosen up!" He grunted struggling to keep a pace.</p>
<p>As he thrusted inside of you, you grinded your hips along his with another moan.</p>
<p>Strings of moans and curses fell out of your mouth as he moved faster.</p>
<p>"Gonna cum." You moaned out.</p>
<p>Barely a second later you felt your body shaking as you came around his dick only seeing white.</p>
<p>Mammon moaned out when you clenched around him and a few more thrusts led him to cum inside you.</p>
<p>He smirked above you.</p>
<p>"S' funny you think we're done."</p>
<p>Even through all the exhaustion your eyes blew open at Mammon flipping you onto your knees and thrusting his still-hard dick through his cum, overstimulating you.</p>
<p>"W-wait Mammon I- FUCK! I can't!"</p>
<p>You could barely form a sentence at the mind-blowing pleasure.</p>
<p>"Course ya can. You're already sucking me in."</p>
<p>From your sensitivity you felt the knot in your stomach tightening again and Mammon had felt it too.</p>
<p>You screamed as you came again, feeling your body go weak.</p>
<p>He pulled out after you came and came on your breasts letting you drop onto the bed.</p>
<p>"Ya know it's a good thing I didn't go to the shoot! Wouldn't wanna miss this."</p>
<p>You gave him a weak smile as he cleaned you up with a towel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unprepared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satan usually gets you quite nervous, how bad would it be if he found you in that state?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had adjusted to staying in Devildom, frankly it wasn't too bad. You'd watch movies with Mammon and Levi and have snacks with Beel. Sometimes Asmo would invite you out and you'd go or other times you'd stay in and take a nap with Belphie</p>
<p>Satan on the other hand preferred to be by himself. You didn't mind, he looked attractive when focusing on a book. </p>
<p>However, this short lived attraction had blossomed into something more which had, to your dismay and ignorance, not gone unknown to Satan and Asmodeus.</p>
<p>A few minutes earlier you had found yourself going to the library to study for a test but had been studying Satan's facial features instead.</p>
<p>A small tap on your shoulder had shook you out of your fantasy only to realize he hadn't been in his chair and was now behind you.</p>
<p>"Are you okay? You looked a bit out of it."</p>
<p>Trying not to get overcome in your embarrassment you shook your head.</p>
<p>"No no I'm fine! Just trying to get a break from studying it's not too easy haha."</p>
<p>Satan leaned down to take a look at your textbook, his face being barely a centimeter away from yours causing your breath to hitch.</p>
<p>"I studied this not too long ago, if you like I can tutor you?"</p>
<p>You felt every breath Satan let out on your cheek and struggled to fight the urge to run.</p>
<p>"Sure." you whispered in fear your voice would give up on you.</p>
<p>He straightened back up and you felt empty at the lack of presence.</p>
<p>"Great! I'll be there around 7PM. Is that a good time?"</p>
<p>You nodded.</p>
<p>Once Satan was out of sight you practically ran back to the house of Lamentation.</p>
<p>"HEY!" You heard Mammon call after you but you were too focused on getting back to the safety of your room.</p>
<p>When you got there and had closed your door you found an omelette topped with cheese sauce and a note from Beel.</p>
<p>"An extra one came so I wanted to give it to you."</p>
<p>You smiled, for the avatar of gluttony he was extremely kind enough to spare you some food and this would've perfectly calmed down your nerves.</p>
<p>After a snack, some homework done and an extremely stupid conversation with Mammon on why Lucifer shouldn't be making him go to school you had decided to lie down for a nap.</p>
<p>The time was 5:30 or so you had seen it, enough time for a good nap.</p>
<p>When Satan had arrived he had knocked on the door only to be met with silence.</p>
<p>Predicting you had been asleep he quietly entered, looking upon your form.</p>
<p>Whatever he expected, was nothing like what he saw.</p>
<p>Satan's jaw dropped as he saw your pillow firmly into your grasp and your hips thrusting up into it.</p>
<p>If it were anyone else he might've left and made up an excuse but because he knew of your feelings he decided, why not tease you?</p>
<p>He deposited his books on your desk, crawling over to you as slowly and silently as possible.</p>
<p>Satan froze when you moaned in your sleep, the wet spot on the pillow becoming all the much more apparent to him.</p>
<p>With a smirk he cupped your face in his hand.</p>
<p>"I wonder what naughty things you could be dreaming about."</p>
<p>You unconsciously tilted your face into his hand.</p>
<p>A smile graced his face until he heard something.</p>
<p>Was that his name you had said? His ears had to have been deceiving him.</p>
<p>"S-Satan slow down." You muttered grinding against the pillow.</p>
<p>His face flushed red, there's no way he could've imagined that.</p>
<p>He couldn't have been imagining his erection either which had gotten hard at record speed</p>
<p>Of course he would've rather taken care of his boner with you but he couldn't have done it while you were sleeping. He was a demon but he wasn't utterly immoral.</p>
<p>Hesitantly Satan unbuckled his pants, slipping them off with his underwear</p>
<p>It wasn't too hard for him to get off, your pleasured face, you grinding into the pillow, the wet spot on your panties and the moans of his name spilling from your mouth</p>
<p>Satan picked up the pace, thrusting his hips up into his hand and running his finger over the slit</p>
<p>He threw his head back with a moan as his cum shot onto your face</p>
<p>"Crap" He hissed</p>
<p>You slowly got up and tried to identify your surroundings</p>
<p>"Oh I fell asleep I...</p>
<p>You trailed off looking at Satan's still hard-on and his flushed face</p>
<p>"Well with that dream you were having how could I not get aroused?" He asked with a smirk</p>
<p>Utterly embarrassed, you turned back to face your pillow, smearing his semen all over it.</p>
<p>"Now now don't be embarrassed, we'll have to take care of your problem. Here, to make up for it I'll tutor you, in the arts of ecstasy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might've dragged this one on a bit because I'm on team Satan :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Helpless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He watched as you squirmed under his grip with pleasure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whines and moans spilled from your lips as Lucifer kept toying with you.</p>
<p>He'd push you to the brink of orgasm and deny it.</p>
<p>"Lucifer <em>please</em> I can't-</p>
<p>"Of course you can, you've been so very needing of my attention and here it is. <strong>Writhe in it</strong>."</p>
<p>Before you could continue protesting Lucifer pushed the vibrator down further onto your clit, simultaneously thrusting your dildo into you.</p>
<p>Lucifer had been in his office merely half an hour before and you were bored to the brink of extinction, or so you had said.</p>
<p>"Luciferrrr come ere I'm bored."</p>
<p>"Tend to your entertainment yourself, I have a meeting with Diavolo." He said barely sparing a glance at you.</p>
<p>You walked back to your room with a groan.</p>
<p>"Haha take this I'll tend to it myself Lucifer." You mumbled under your breath hatching a great idea.</p>
<p>You grabbed your favorite pink dildo and set up your camera.</p>
<p>Long story short, Lucifer wasn't too happy when he found out his volume was up all the way.</p>
<p>"C-Cumming! I'm gonna cum!"</p>
<p>Seconds before you were about to hit sweet release Lucifer halted his motions</p>
<p>You whined out, this had been the seventh time.</p>
<p>"Beg for it." Lucifer said smirking down at you.</p>
<p>Utterly desperate for release you shifted onto your knees pleading.</p>
<p>"Lucifer please please <em>please</em> let me cum. I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'll never do it again I'll only send you videos when you're in your office."</p>
<p>You tried to hold back a laugh as a visible scowl formed on Lucifer's face.</p>
<p>"Just for that one I think I'll deny you another time."</p>
<p>"WAIT NO LUCIFER I'M SORRY PLEASE."</p>
<p>"I was only kidding." </p>
<p>"You were- AGH!"</p>
<p>You were cut off as Lucifer abruptly thrusted into you.</p>
<p>He started with a merciless pace barely giving you any time to.</p>
<p>"W-wait Lucifer, hold on."</p>
<p>"You asked for this did you not. You begged, for my cock."</p>
<p>He perfectly maintained the pace as he always did chasing his release.</p>
<p>After that video you had sent him and all of the teasing he had been pent-up and more worried about his orgasm than yours.</p>
<p>"G-gonna-mmph."</p>
<p>Lucifer leaned down to capture your lips in his, you swore he had a kink for cutting you off.</p>
<p>But his timing was perfect, you came so hard you arched into his chest, your body shook and you damn near screamed into his mouth.</p>
<p>The clamp on his dick was too much and his thrusts became erratic.</p>
<p>You started whining from overstimulation as he came at the tip of your womb with a long groan.</p>
<p>"Wait here I'll get something to clean you up." He said pulling out.</p>
<p>"Where do you think I'm going utterly fucked out?"</p>
<p>He cleaned you up with a small chuckle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I LEARNED HOW TO ITALICIZE AND BOLD AHAHAHAH <em>see look</em></p>
<p>agh my ends are always ass-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being holed up in his room makes Levi.. miss you, he needs some form of contact.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday Levi-chan!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you really have to watch it again?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do!! I only got to record it and once it once with my Ruri-chan figurine but now I have to record it again to be sure with my Ruri-chan body pillow!! We'll hang out tomorrow I promise!"</p>
<p>And with that Levi went offline, again.</p>
<p>It's not as if this was the first time, this had been the third time he did it this week. You wanted to spend at least some time with him before his big birthday bash where you had to share him with six other brothers; you couldn't help but get a little angry.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Levi didn't get why you were angry, he came to your room to see if you wanted to play a new MMORPG game with him but you were fast asleep.</p>
<p>When he went to sit down next to you for breakfast you quickly excused yourself saying you had work to catch up on before classes.</p>
<p>Of course he looked up what to do, any interaction from normies spooks him, even if they're his brothers.</p>
<p>"Obviously you did something wrong."</p>
<p>"Get em a gift or something."</p>
<p>"You probably said something mean."</p>
<p>"Make sure you didn't forget anything girls are sensitive about that."</p>
<p>Levi tried his best to see if he did any of those- he couldn't remember but he didn't want you to be angry at him anymore. He missed your smile and your voice and of course your company when watching the Tale of the Seven Kings.</p>
<p>He tried sending you a text</p>
<p>"Y/N...wanna play Monoke Land?"</p>
<p>"No thanks, we'll hang out tomorrow."</p>
<p>It hit him. Levi forgot to stop putting off your date. That had to have been why you were mad.</p>
<p>He decided to call you</p>
<p>"Y/N I'M SORRY I'M SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO FORGET THE DATE LET'S GO ON AS MANY DATES AS YOU WANT. I WON'T EVEN TALK ABOUT RURI-CHAN."</p>
<p>"Ah, seems you figured it out. How do I know you're true to your word?"</p>
<p>"I swear it on all 36 of my figurines!!"</p>
<p>"Alright, tomorrow in the garden at 11. Don't be late" You said trying to mask your excitement</p>
<p>Levi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.</p>
<p>"It's nice hanging out with you. Especially because you're not a..normie. I sort of, uh.. missed you"</p>
<p>"Oh you did? <strong>How bad?</strong></p>
<p>"Really bad. I wanted to hear your voice." Levi murmured loudly enough for you to hear him</p>
<p>You sat up at your desk trying not to laugh "And what'd you want to hear me say? That I <em>want</em> you? That I <strong>need</strong> you?</p>
<p>He took a sharp intake of air, this wasn't the first time you'd tried to mess with him over the phone.</p>
<p>"Can-can I..?"</p>
<p>"Go ahead."</p>
<p>You were used to the sound of him shifting and his belt moving, it was like music to your ears.</p>
<p>"I was mad at you but I wanted to touch you <em>soo</em> badly." You said leaving emphasis on the so</p>
<p>God it was so easy to rile him up.</p>
<p>Levi let out another sigh and you could only assumed he started.</p>
<p>"I wanted to use my tongue, all over the bottom. Can you imagine that darling?"</p>
<p>"Y-yea." Levi had replied with a shaky breath</p>
<p>"I would've pleased you so well, I would've kissed the tip and taken all of you in my mouth. Rub the vein for me Levi."</p>
<p>He did as you said and let out a shaky moan.</p>
<p>"I want to touch you. I- I wanna feel you."</p>
<p>"Where do you wanna feel my darling?"</p>
<p>You could hear his breath pick up</p>
<p>"Inside...inside you."</p>
<p>Levi had barely been able to form sentences. You knew he was close.</p>
<p>"You want me to throb around you? To suck you in like a vacuum then squeeze every part of you?"</p>
<p>"Ah! Yes!"</p>
<p>You didn't get to say anymore as he let out a long moan and came.</p>
<p>"You should clean up before bed. Night night Leviachan~"</p>
<p>He almost got hard again at the nickname.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>